The New Girl
by Loveless Kitten
Summary: Gajeel sets out to bully the new girl, but can he bring himself to hurt a soul already broken by cruel life events? What will happen as he gets to know Levy McGarden and her mysterious past? TRIGGER WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

 **AN: This story came to me while I was at work the other night. I loved the idea so decided to run with it. :)**

 **-o0o0o0o0o0o-**

Gajeel stood just inside the school yard, waiting. His long, spiked, black hair pulled back in a ponytail and his trademark black bandanna with a red zigzag tied around his head, the senior at Mavis Vermilion High School was fuming as he scanned the crowd of students for the moron that trashed his bike last week. That flame brain, Natsu, wasn't going to forget this day anytime soon. He would make sure of that, then he'd get his hands on the ice princess, Gray. That damned rain woman would be visiting him in the hospital. It was his fault Natsu ruined the limited edition, fully customized Harley. In less that two weeks, the gift his father gave him for his eighteenth birthday was totaled.

The morning the bike was totaled, Gajeel had been in the school counselor's office discussing his chances of getting into Zeref Dragneel University. The bike had been parked, legally, mind you, in a parking spot in the lot outside. Natsu and Gray just happened to be pulling into the parking lot at the same time. Natsu swerved to miss Gray and slammed into the bike. The accident totaled Gajeel's Harley and put Natsu's Camaro in the shop for three days. Gray's vehicle, a Dodge Ram, was left unscathed, but his pregnant and overly possessive girlfriend went into labor just as he parked and had to be rushed to the hospital.

Gajeel was the big bad of Mavis Vermilion, he was the bully in the hallways, the bad kid in class, and king of detention. In his high school career, the black haired teen held the record for most suspensions without expulsion at twenty three two day suspensions and four three day suspensions, adding up to fifty-eight suspended days in total. He also held the record for most days spent in detention. A total of two hundred ninety seven days of detention. Makarov, the principle, was often lecturing Gajeel on his behavior and tendency to bully other students. As the large man stood glaring through the same faces he'd seen every day, a new one appeared. A new target for him to torture.

Her blue hair fluttered as she ran, obviously trying not to be late on her first day at the new school. A red messenger bag slapped against her thigh as her bright yellow sundress whipped around her legs. Red sandals wrapped around her feet and up her ankles accenting her creamy skin. A yellow bandanna with a red zigzag wrapped around her head keeping her wild waves back from her face. The most eye catching part of her, however, were her large brown eyes that glistened with gentle curiosity and her adorable shortness. She had to be four foot, six inches tops. The girl barely looked old enough for high school.

Gajeel grinned a venomous smile as he made his way towards the small blunette. Students parted to let him through, recognizing the evil smirk on the large teen's face. His pierced eyebrows arched in a menacing as the sun glinted off the piercings that lined his arms, nose and down his chin. The light flashed over his deep gash scars on his arm, creating a scary image. Dressed in a tight black tee, ripped up blue jeans, and finger-less gloves, Gajeel grabbed the back of the girl's sundress, pulling her to a stop.

"Oh, hello there," the girl turned a warm trusting smile on him.

"Ya must be new here." Gajeel growled in laughter. "If not, ya would know to be afraid right now."

"I don't scare easy," the girl laughed, "And you look like a total teddy bear."

"Gajeel is hardly a teddy bear, girly." A blonde headed senior with a scar over his right eye draped an arm over the small blunette. "You're taunting Magnolia's scariest teenager and this school's worst bully."

"Laxus, ya hairy assed gorilla, yer late." Gajeel's snarled words left the blonde laughing. "And this shrimpy bitch will learn fast enough to fear me."

"Excuse me, Mr. Fear the Reaper, Big and Bad, but as I already stated, you and your back woods nightmare speech do not scare me." The blunette cocked out her hip in such a way that it had Gajeel's mouth watering. Damn she had a nice ass. "If anything scares me, its how naked that boy over there is."

Gajeel and Laxus turned to see where the short girl had pointed. Gray Fulbuster stood in nothing more then a pair of boxers just outside the school parking lot. His girlfriend of the last five years stood beside him holding a baby in one arm and Gray's clothes in the other. They were discussing Gray's tendency to strip when an energizer bunny with spiked pink hair slammed into the near naked man knocking the raven haired teen to the ground. A blonde in a short skirt and large luscious breasts chased the pinkette screaming something about her diary as a blue kitten clung tight to her shoulder.

Laughing at the morons across the lot, Gajeel turned back to the girl only to find that she had vanished into the crowd while he was distracted. "God damn Shrimp. Where the hell did she go?"

"Haha, looks like the tiny creature has outsmarted the legendary Gajeel Redfox of Mavis Vermilion High. Maybe you'll succeed in making the small girl quiver in her tiny red sandals in terror the next time you meet."

"Shut yer mouth ya Harry Potter reject." Gajeel grunted as he made his way to class.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

The final bell rang, dismissing class for the day, and Gajeel was eager to find the little brat from that morning. He exited the building first and stood watching for those wild blue locks and little yellow sundress. The sun above him burnt his skin as the hot Magnolia wind formed beads of sweat on the back of his neck, when a rush of color to his right caught his attention. Turning towards the blur, he found himself staring into the large brown eyes of the girl he'd been searching for.

"Looking for me?" Her voice rose and fell like a song as she spoke, "Would you mind holding my books for a second so I can rearrange the contents of my bag and then we can get back to you being Mr. Scary?"

Shaking his head at the strange girl, Gajeel took the large stack of books from her hands. As he did so, he noticed the girl wore long detached sleeves the same color as her sundress. What an odd thing to wear in this heat. As the girl moved to unzip her bag, her sleeves slid up her arm ever so slightly to reveal long, dark lines. The scarred flesh stood slightly risen from her creamy white arm. The sight of those thin lines shook Gajeel to the core. How could such a bright ray of sunshine have such a dark habit? This woman was more of a mystery than the whereabouts of Gajeel's mother.

"Oi, what's that?" The words were out before he could stop them. The blunette glanced down to the focal point of his gaze, jerked the sleeve down over the scars and snagged her books from his arms before he could grasp what was happening.

"I guess we'll have to reschedule our session on how I should fear you. I'll be leaving now." Her words barely registered with the mountainous man before she disappeared around the corner leaving him staring after her.

"What was that?" A gentle feminine voice breached Gajeel's stunned mind, bringing him back to his body. A silver haired beauty by the name of Mira stood beside him watching the same spot he'd been, the spot the blunette had disappeared from.

"Mira, tell Laxus we'll have to reschedule band practice." With that, Gajeel turned the corner to chase down the small girl with the mysterious life.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

"Dammit, Levy! Can't you do anything right?" The angry voice of a large blue haired man caught Gajeel's attention as he looked for where the girl from school had disappeared.

"Apparently not, I never do." The familiar voice drew his red eyes directly to the girl he'd been looking for.

She had shed the detachable sleeves and lay in the front yard of a large Victorian styled home the shade of gloomy gray the sky gets just before it storms. The window panes, trim, door, and porch were all painted an equally gloomy shade of green. Unkempt grass, bushes and weeds sprouted all around the girl as she glanced up from the book in her hands. The white picket fence in front of the yard was missing boards and appeared to be barely standing. A busted up black mailbox stood just outside the sagging gate that lead to a crumbling walk way. There was a driveway to the right of the house that held a dilapidated red pickup and a beat up impala within its gravely grip.

"You're as worthless as your mother. I truly despise the day you were born. Get in this house before I burn the rest of those moldy books you love so much. I should have left you behind with the rest of the trash." the man growled as he chucked a flower pot at the girl's head.

"It's a wonder Mom stayed with you long enough to have a kid," Levy grumbled.

"Get the fucking mail and get your stupid ass in here," Her father yelled as he slammed the door behind him.

The girl turned towards the street and caught sight of Gajeel standing beside her mailbox. Sighing in frustration, she made her way to the box, pausing only to open the poor excuse of a gate. "You followed me?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Levy stared at the man before her. Gajeel, a bully and a jerk, stood just outside her yard, watching as her father belittled and threatened her. The monstrous man had followed her with the intent of bullying her and hurting her. His crimson eyes told her that he wasn't expecting her to live like this. Like a caged animal, abused and neglected.

"Ya left before I was done with ya." That deep, raspy growl spread goosebumps over her skin as she stared at him.

"Well, unfortunately, you'll have to either make this quick or come back another time. I don't really have the option of standing around all day waiting for you to give me a reason to fear you. I have chores to do, a toddler to keep out of the old man's hair, and homework I need to start before I make dinner." Levy sighed impatiently.

"Answer a question and I'll leave." Gajeel held his hands out in surrender. "The scars, why'd ya go down that path?"

"Simple. It felt good to be in control of something in my life." Levy replied as she opened the mailbox and pulled out a handful of bills. Growling, she slammed the box shut and turned to leave. Gajeel's hand wrapped around her wrist to stop her. "I answered your question. Let go."

"Shrimp, I'll be waiting first thing tomorrow morning to put the fear in ya." Crimson eyes met brown ones, Levy nodded and walked away to deal with her father once again.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Rave screamed as Mars, Garth McGarden's blood hound, knocked her into the coffee table. Garth curled his lip, kicking the two year old away from him. The child screamed again as she collided with the floor and bruised her shoulder. The large blue haired man lumbered to his feet just as his daughter, Levy, came through the door. The screaming, raven haired toddler wrapped around the small blunette's leg as she closed the door.

"What the fuck took you so long, you little whore?" Garth spit his words at Levy like bullets. "I told you to hurry. Get that fucking trash away from me or I'll drown it in the river."

"We're going. Drink another beer, Garth. You're not drunk enough to be a father, yet." Levy bent down to pick up the small child. "And stop hurting her or you'll regret it."

"What did you say, bitch?"

"I said there's more beer in the fridge and dinner will be ready at eight. I'm taking Rave to the park for some exercise and some fresh air. We'll be back about six to start the laundry." Levy said pulling the toddler's coat and diaper bag from the closet in the hallway. Turning the game on and grabbing her phone, the sixteen year old left the house and placed the child in her stroller. Once the little girl was situated, Levy pushed the stroller down the walkway and made her way to a park a few blocks over.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Gajeel sat under the shade of the old willow tree to the left of the swings in Acnologia Park. A dog-eared copy of Homer's The Odessy sat in his lap as he drank from his water bottle. Placing the bottle on the ground beside his leg, the boy noticed a small shadow fall over the ground in front of him. Looking up, he found a small child standing just in front of his long legs.

The child wore her long black hair up in a ponytail much like his own. Her little white dress was stained in several places and looked to be almost to small for the toddler. Bare foot and holding an old sippy cup, the girl looked at him with oddly familiar brown eyes. Laughing, she walked closer only to trip over his boot and fall.

Gajeel reached out to catch the small child almost instinctively. Sighing, he got to his feet and began to look around for the child's mother. "Damn. Who lets their child run off like that?"

"RAVE?! RAVE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" Levy's voice echoed through the park like a haunting song. "RAVE LILITH MCGARDEN, YOU COME HERE NOW!"

"Mommy's mad," The child said as she began to struggle against Gajeel's arms.

"That's yer mommy?" Gajeel asked surprised.

"Yep." The little girl, Rave, replied.

"Well, let's go see her." Gajeel started walking towards the sound of Levy's frantic yelling.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Levy panic as she tried to find her daughter. She had just been sitting next to Levy in the grass a minute ago. When Levy's phone beeped with a new text, the teen didn't think checking it would be a problem, but as she read the message from her father telling her she had to come home and walk Mars her child had ran off somewhere out of sight. "RAVE?!"

"I didn't know you had a kid, Shrimp." Gajeel's deep voice made levy jump as she spun towards him, only to find her grinning two year old safely tucked within his arms. "Ya don't come off as the teen mom type."

"Yea, well unwanted advances in a dark alley don't really allow you to choose your fate." Levy snapped. "Give me my child, Gajeel."

"Not until ya agree to meet me before school. We need to talk, Shorty."

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

 **AN: I am super happy with this chapter, but a lot more happened in it than I originally wanted. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel stood outside the school just as he did the day before, waiting on the small blunette. He chose a relaxed, not very threatening look today. A worn out old band shirt hugged his abs, some dried blood from a fight years ago stained his sleeve. His black jeans hugged his hips, riding low to show off his muscular 'v'. Worn out black boots poked out from under the black denim. The boy checked his watch, ten minutes till the bell and the blunette was no where to be found. A sick feeling began to eat at Gajeel's stomach.

Growling, Gajeel ran off in the direction of the small girl's house. Concern for the mother and her toddler he'd only met the day before clenched his heart. What could have happened? Did the girl's father do something to hurt them? Were they dead? Why did he care?

As he neared the house he could hear the child screaming. She was calling for her mother at the top of her lungs. A shriek of pain filled the air and the child suddenly went silent. Fear overwhelmed him.

The tall raven haired man ran faster towards the house before noticing the sound of running feet behind him. Pausing, Gajeel turned to see Laxus and Mirajane close behind him. Laxus wore his usual purple button up and black pants. A fur trimmed jacket hung from the blonde's shoulders. His silver haired girlfriend trailed only steps behind him in a black sundress trimmed in white lace. Her flats slapped the pavement like a tap dancer. Both were giving their friend a confused look as he turned once more towards the building containing the small child and their classmate. Not caring how it looked to his friends who had just joined his run, the teen took off again.

Gajeel jumped the broken down fence and kept up to the green door of the decaying home. He could hear slight laughter coming from inside as he lifted his fist and slammed it repeatedly into the wood, the knocking echoed throughout the yard and house. A few moments later, and the large man Gajeel remembered from the day before threw open the door. The stench of alcohol slammed into the three teens on the porch. "What do ya want?"

"Where's Levy and her daughter?" Gajeel spoke calmly as he regained his breath.

"None of yer business, brat." The man snarled, spit flying from his mouth. "Get lost."

"You must have misunderstood, old man, I ain't leaving without the girls." Gajeel once more spoke calmly. "Laxus, I'm going in. Don't let this fool touch any of the girls. Mira, I might need you. Who knows if the shrimp can walk."

"Okay," Laxus and Mira chorused. Laxus stood blocking the drunk's path while Gajeel and Mira slid into the house. The place was wrecked. The living room was covered in beer cans and broken bottles. The furniture turned upside down and a few pieces were broken. Blood was smeared over the ground in a few places. No sign of the girls.

The duo went down the thin hallway to the kitchen. Breakfast was laying on the floor, a blood hound eating bits of forgotten bacon. The table lay in splintered pieces, blood dripped from some of the rough edges.

Turning a corner the two teens entered a laundry room. Baskets of clothes were thrown everywhere. Bleach lay open and pouring out all over the floor as a smashed radio spit out static and broken speech. More blood trailed the floor as if a body were dragged across it.

They followed the blood trail to a door that led to a basement. Curled up around her child lay a very bloody blunette. Her right arm was clearly broken as was her left leg. The teens could see a couple of her ribs sticking out of the fabric in her shirt. Two nasty gashes coated her face in blood. Bruises cover the girls arms and legs. Hand prints evident on her throat. Her lip was busted open and her stomach was cut to hell. She was barely conscious as she hugged her daughter to her.

The small child was unconscious. Her body covered in bruises and her nose was broken. She looked so limp and peaceful that at first they thought she was dead. The rise and fall of her little chest the only thing telling them otherwise.

"Oh, God!" Mira gasped covering her mouth with her hand. Tears filled her eyes as she stared at the scene before her.

"Mira, call Lis. Tell her we need a medic unit at my house in ten. Then grab the child. I'll get the shrimp. We need to get them out of here quick." Gajeel's voice was eerie and Mira knew that the longer they stood here the closer he came to becoming a murderer.

The white haired girl rushed to make the call. Dialing her sister's number quickly. Three rings and a click, "hello? Mira?"

"Lis, listen. I need a medic squad at Gajeel's in ten. Don't ask questions, just do it. Lives need saved."

"Yes, Mira." A click sounded the end of the call and Mira ran over to the blunette.

Levy clung tight to her child. Her arms refusing to let Mira take her. The blunette couldn't focus, her fear taking over. She wanted to protect her child.

Gajeel sat down beside the blunette. He gently moved her hair away from her face and spoke to her in a calm voice, "Shrimp, you have to let Mira take Rave. She's gonna be right next to us. But I can't carry you both. We're gonna get you help. Just let Mira take her for a little bit."

The small girl let go of her daughter, releasing her into the care of the white haired teen. Once Mira had Rave situated, Gajeel lifted Levy into his arms. They quickly backtracked the bloody path back to the living room where they were met with a gruesome scene.

Laxus had the drunk man pinned down, but the blonde teen was heavily bleeding from his side. A blade stuck out of his flesh and bruises were starting to form around his eye and throat. Still the teen held down the older man until the rest of his group had left the house. With an unnecessary amount of strength, Laxus knocked the man below him unconscious and stood to follow his friends. Anger built like bile it the blonde as he took in the condition of the rescued girls.

The teens made it to Gajeel's in time to see the medics pull up. They took one look at the three bleeding minors and rushed forward. Questions were shot at Mira and Gajeel who were standing uninjured just to the right of the frantic healers.

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The sound of Levy's heart monitor filled the hospital room. It'd been four days since she was brought here in critical condition. Four days that the blunette lay unconscious. Her injuries were so severe that the doctors weren't sure if she'd make it.

"Gajeel?" A strong voice shook the teen from his thoughts. "How long are you going to sit there, boy?"

"Until she wakes up, what do you think old man?" The Raven haired teen snapped at his father.

Metalicana Redfox was a very successful man. He owned a multi billion dollar company that specialized in child safety and worked as a county judge in there little town. He was a single father to the dark and brooding Gajeel ever since Milikanna left him for some rockstar on the east coast. The boy was a spitting image of his father, the only differences being that Metalicana kept his black hair short and his face clear of piercings. His black hair held gray streaks and his face had some wrinkles that his son was too young to worry about.

"Son, she might never wake up." Metalicana whispered, not wanting to hurt his son more.

"She has to. She's got a daughter to raise." Gajeel sighed, reaching out to brush blue locks from the bandaged forehead of the sleeping blunette. "Rave can't stay with Mira forever and I don't know how to raise a child."

"Gajeel, the child isn't yours to raise. You don't know her that well. She can be put up for adoption."

"No. If Levy doesn't wake up, Rave will stay with me, dammit. I won't let the shrimp's kid go to just anyone."

"Okay, you win. Now will you tell me what happened?"


	3. Chapter 3

Mira laughed as she pulled the Barbie pink dress over a scowling Rave's head. The raven haired toddler threw daggers at the silver haired teen with her large brown eyes. Her glare made the older girl think of another brooding body currently hunkered down beside a bed at Magnolia Memorial Hospital across town.

The more Mira thought about it, the more she saw Gajeel in Rave. The small child appeared to be a perfect mix of the bright ray of sunshine that was Levy and the brooding asshole that was Gajeel. The toddler had Levy's sweet smile and soft features. Her big brown eyes held a gentleness that only rivaled her mother's and her spirit was one of a kind. On the other hand, she had raven hair that fell in long spikes just like Gajeel and her attitude was wildly similar to his. Her scowl mirrored his and her lack of interest in those around her was so much like his that it was hard to tell she wasn't his child.

"Mira!" The child whined. "I don't like!"

Mira smiled. The toddler was trying to pull the small dress off over her tiny head. She began to back up as she pulled and Mira had to lunge forward to catch her as she went to fall down the stairs. Sighing, the white haired teen helped the small child pull the dress off and replaced it with a dark black one. The small dress fell like waves of liquid silk from her tiny shoulders. It sat like an Ancient Greek gown worn by royalty. Mira had made the dress for her own sister when Lisana was Rave's age.

"You look like a Greek princess!" The teen yelped with joy.

"But I'm a fighter." The small child whined.

"A princess can be both. How about I tell you a story?" Mira laughed. "It's about an ancient princess named Sorina who led her soldiers to war against the neighboring kingdom."

"Did she win?" Rave asked as she plopped down in front of Mira, no longer trying to get out of the dress.

"You'll see." Mira smiled as she began the story.

"Long ago, many, many years before our ancestors came to this land, there was an ancient clan. The Rehoras. The Rehora people were a peaceful tribe that lived along the mountain sides and river banks. They were travelers, always moving from one camp site to the next after a few months. The leader of their people was a young princess, about fifteen or sixteen years of age. She had flowing black hair and glowing violet eyes. Small and thin, the princess was considered fragile and treated as if she were made of thin glass. Her tribe often catered to her every whim during the day, but at night, as her people slept, their princess trained rigorously to protect them. Her name was Sorina.

The tribe just west of them were a violent people. The Mekias took pleasure in war and often attacked and held neighbor tribes as slaves and servants, tearing kids from their mothers and selling them off to work in fields and mines. The leader of the tribe was a young prince about seventeen years of age with short blue hair and soft green eyes. He hated the customs of his people. Wanting to live a peaceful existence rather than fight with every tribe they came into contact with. His name was Hiruko.

One night, Hiruko's tribe happened upon the tribe led by Sorina. A bloody battle broke out, Hiruko's people leading the attack. Princess Sorina was quick to take action, mobilizing her tribe into a strong army in mere minutes. The battle lasted long into the night, ending just as the sun broke through the mountain peeks, bathing the red battlefield in pinks and purples. Many tribesmen fell that night. Many more were injured.

The battle came to an end as Princess Sorina crossed blades with Prince Hiruko. The Prince was already injured and in pretty bad shape. His wound bled like a waterfall while his hands shook on his blade's handle. His eyes were colored in pain as he tried once more to disarm Sorina, but the girl instead disarmed him, knocking him to the ground, before throwing away her weapon and offering her hand to him. The war came to an end as both leaders walked hand and hand to her quarters, Sorina gave aid to the medic of her people as they dressed and cleaned the Prince's wounds, saving his life.

Sorina later married Hiruko, merging the two tribes into one, the Mehorikas, living peacefully, but well trained in war so as to protect their people." As Mira finished her story, she found that Rave had fallen asleep in her lap. Fear and pain laced in her sweet face as the child tossed and turned, trapped in a nightmare. Her wounds may be healing, but the damage done to Rave's psyche as well as seeing the child separated from her mother were troubling the teen.

Knock knock knock!

Mira stood, placing Rave down gently on her bed before heading down stairs to answer the door. The silver haired girl threw open the door to find Gajeel standing in the pouring rain. The look on his face froze her to the ground. "Gajeel, what happened?"

"Levy," the raven haired boy's voice broke. "Mira, it's been days and she hasn't woken up. What do I do?"

Gajeel had always been the strong silent type unless releasing built up rage on the face of some unsuspecting loud mouth who went too far. He was cold and cruel. Soulless. He was not the type to stand in the pouring rain outside a friend's door begging for help over some broken bookworm.

Mira sighed. An idea popped into her head as she pulled the teen into her home and out of the freezing downpour. She handed him a towel and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a shrill scream from upstairs.

Gajeel took off at a dead sprint for the silver haired girl's room. He shot through the door and slid to a panicked halt as a tiny body slammed into him. Her body clammy and cold, shaking like a leaf, Rave looked up into his deep red eyes with a tear stained face. It was clear that she'd woken from a nightmare as she continued to whimper. "Shhh... It's okay. It was only a nightmare. How 'bout ya come with me to see yer mom? What ya think, sound good?"

-o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o-

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Gajeel sat watching Rave tell stories to her comatose mother. The child was excitedly telling a story about a princess who went to war with a prince. Levy's condition hadn't changed.

A few hours later, Rave lay peacefully sleeping beside her mother. The blunette hadn't moved or even twitched the whole time the child spoke to her. Gajeel sat watching them sleep. His father silently observing from the door. Slowly, Gajeel moved forward, his hand pushed the blue hair from the girls face once again, embedding his fingers gently in the soft locks, "Levy. Ya got to wake up, Shrimp. Your daughter needs ya. I promise I won't let anything happen to her, but my dad and the system, they say I can't take her in if ya don't wake up. They're gonna put her in the system, Shrimp. Ya have to open yer eyes. Please, just show me yet still here."

Metalicana sighed. The girl seemed to be important to his son, but unless the blunette woke up or showed some form of improvement soon, the hospital would give up on her, the child would have to be put into the system, and Gajeel would forever be angry and hateful to everyone. The man rubbe the back of his neck as he took a step forward, only to freeze as the blunette twitched. The raven haired boy didn't seem to notice the movement, though, as he kept pleading with her to wake up. "Shrimp, yer dad ain't gonna be around anymore. He can't hurt ya or Rave anymore, but Rave needs her momma. Mira can't keep watching her and I don't know shit about raising a little girl. Please, Levy, wake up."

Again the girl twitched, her hand fluttered and nose wrinkled just a bit. The boy seemed to have found a way to get through to her. If he kept it up, the blunette would be awake in no time. Metalicana smiled as his son tried again to get the girl to show any sign of waking up, having not seen her movements once again. He could kill that boy for his obliviousness if it weren't about to wake a comatose girl from her sleep. "Look, Lev, I don't know how ya did it, but ya wormed yer way into my heart in just that one day. I don't wanna lose ya, Shrimp, and I need yer help. Rave's been having nightmares. Wakes up scream in' and cryin'. I don't know what to do. Ya go to help me."

The heart monitor gave nothing away as the blunette opened her big brown eyes and turned to look at the oblivious boy. Grinning at the sight, Metalicana slid from the room to find a doctor or a nurse. Levy lifted her hand and gently payed it on Gajeel's head, smiling softly as he jumped and stood up. His actions caused the chair he'd been sitting in for days to fall backwards with a loud bang. Rave jumped at the sound and curled into her mother's side, unaware that Levy was awake.

"Levy."


End file.
